


Morning Cuddles

by blackbirdflyfly



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdflyfly/pseuds/blackbirdflyfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate tries to wake Blaire up for morning classes, and it doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Cuddles

Kate was the first to wake up, the shrill sound of the alarm clock startling her out of sleep. She was usually always the first one up anyway, moving around and making coffee and breakfast as she left Blaire to sleep in a bit longer before she had to get up. It was just natural now that they stayed over nights at each other's places.

But this morning was different, they both had to get up for class at the same time and Kate knew just how hard it was going to be. Blaire hated waking up really early, and right now the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table was glowing a bright 6:00. Kate sighed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she stretched and took a couple minutes to slowly wake up. Light was beginning to filter through the window, the sun rising slow and steady as the morning started.

By 6:15, Kate was up and tugging on sweatpants, making sure to be dressed in case Rachel came in to check on them. "Blaire?" Pushing gently at the sleeping girl's leg, Kate began the hard task of trying to drag her girlfriend from bed. When Blaire made no movement, Kate sighed audibly and shook her leg harder. "Blaire!" She said again, her voice growing a bit louder, hoping to scare her awake or something helpful.

All that earned her was a grumble and a slap of sleepy lips before Blaire rolled over and tangled herself deeper into the blanket. Kate wasn't very amused, wasn't at all actually, as she rolled her eyes and went with plan B. It was far too early for childish shenanigans. Two seconds later, Kate was hopping onto the bed, swaying as she tried to keep her balance on the mattress. After knowing she was stable, she began to jump up and down, careful not to step on Blaire in the process.

Blaire stirred and blinked her eyes halfway open, glaring groggily at her girlfriend as she continued to bounce and jostle her. "You're annoying," she muttered, voice sleep scratchy as she untangled a hand and swatted at Kate's ankle. With a squeak, Kate lost her balance and toppled down onto the bed, narrowly missing Blaire and landing on her butt, eyes narrowed at Blaire who had just turned over and tugged the blanket over her head.

Kate let out a loud groan, getting on her knees and waddling over towards the shape of a body beneath the blankets. "You're such a pain to wake up in the morning, Anderson," Kate announced, throwing a leg over Blaire before straddling the lump that was her girlfriend. With pushing and prodding she got Blaire onto her back and she pulled the blankets from her face, smiling cockily at her. "Get up, come on."

"No," Blaire pouted, sounding like a petulant child as she shook her head.

Kate's face conveyed no humor as raised an eyebrow and stared her down. "You are five."

Blaire continued to pout, her bottom lip sticking out pink and plump just begging for Kate to nibble at it. "Can't we just...stay home?" She asked, reaching up with a small hand to pat Kate's shoulder and run fingertips down her arm.

Kate shivered and let out a long shaky breath, but shook her head. "No, we can't. We're gonna go to class."

"I just want to stay home and cuddle, please," Blaire pleaded, holding out her hands and making a pitiful grabbing motion towards her.

Kate made to stand up, still shaking her head no, when Blaire grabbed her wrist and tugged her back down onto the bed. She huffed and looked irritated as Blaire smiled her sleepy, innocent smile at her. "You're not innocent you know, you should stop trying."

"K, please, stay." Blaire's puppy dog look was back on, full blast, as she looked at Kate with her large, glassy hazel eyes.

Kate opened her mouth, a good argument on the tip of her tongue, but only a rush of air coming out. Blaire looked so helpless and innocent and even though Kate knew it all was a lie, she couldn't help but fall right into the trap. Frustrated, with mostly herself now, she clacked her teeth together and let out a breath through her nose. "You're going to be the reason I'm going to flunk out of college."

"And I think that's a perfectly fine reason, darling," Blaire acknowledged, nodding her head daintily as she beamed with happiness. She wiggled and twisted till there was room for Kate to crawl in next to her, pulling the blanket tight around them.

"It just might be," Kate responded, kissing at Blaire's temple gently.

"Can I be the little spoon?" Blaire asked, her eyes still large with false innocence.

"Of course." Kate felt warmth blossom in her chest as Blaire's face lit up, the look the best thing to see in the morning. Blaire turned and snuggled her back against Kate's chest, her body relaxing as she became content. A warm hand grasped at Kate's wrist, causing her to laugh as Blaire tugged her hand over her side so Kate would curl her arm around her waist so she could cuddle back even better.

"Much better," Blaire yawned, her eyes fluttering with sleep again. Kate was grinning, face showing nothing but adoration for the girl cuddled against her as she leaned down and pressed her lips against her hair for a moment.

"God, I love you," she breathed.

A smile quirked at the corner of Blaire's lips before she was saying, "I love you too. Now shush so I can go back to sleep."


End file.
